The One Thing I Don't Regret
by Sora Maro
Summary: All Kakashi wanted to do was hit his head against the wall. It all began as a contest from Gai. The first to dance with a girl that night would be the winner. Of course being lightly buzzed, Kakashi agreed. But...it wasn't supposed to end like this!


**Hey I'm back with a one shot. Sorry for not updating Desert Flower, so I'm giving you guys a one shot to make up for it. But don't worry, I'll come back with chapter three soon enough!**

**Warnings: Language, Implied Sex, Alcohol  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing but a desktop computer with which I write on**

* * *

Groaning loudly, Kakashi rolled onto his stomach in a vain attempt to alleviate the pounding migraine he had coming on. Slowly his eyes started closing before snapping wide open. Why did his face feel so…naked? A hand brushed against his five o'clock shadow and his mismatched eyes widened in fear. A groan protruded from underneath him and he swallowed heavily, not even wanting to look.

With some movement and shifting, what-or-whoever was under him moved away and he couldn't help but feel something right beneath his chest. The Copy-nin blanched and all thinking and reason fled in that exact moment yet he searched the empty caverns of his mind for how this happened.

One name popped into his head.

Maito Gai.

Dammit.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi," The rough voice of his 'glorious rival' caused the other Jounin to look over at him.

Tipping his drink into his mouth through the mask, Kakashi raised his invisible eyebrow. "Maah, you say something, Gai?"

"That Hip and Cool Attitude of Yours Is Unfitting for A Shinobi of Such Glorious Tales!" Gai surged, face tight and his hands raised up to his face and clenched. "Such Wondrous Youth!"

Shrugging, Kakashi turned back to his drink, taking another shot glass of sake. Not to be ignored by anyone, Gai thrust his fist out and grinned like a maniac.

"My Eternal and Glorious Rival! I Suggest we Partake of A Most Youthful Contest!" Gai announced, not even skipping a beat. "We Shall see who May Be the Most Youthful in being the Glorious First one To be Danced With by an Equally Beautiful and Eternally Youthful Female!"

Kakashi's singular gray eye swept over the crowds in the club. Since it being an all-shinobi club, kunoichi were abundant. Unfortunately, that meant that Anko and Tsunade-sama was there as well, if Shizune had been unable to keep the blonde Hokage from her wanted place to be. He saw his two former female students with their group of rookies nicknamed the 'Konoha Eleven'. With another drink from his glass, it didn't take much time to decide that he'd do it.

"Maah, winner pays next round." Kakashi looked over at his friend with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yosh! I Shall be The First to Engage in a Most Youthful Activity with an Equally Youthful Lotus Blossom!"

Not really caring about Gai's words, he watched the 'Beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha' get slapped by a fiery kunoichi. With a chuckle, Kakashi leaned against the bar and closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them a familiar person grinned up at him.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? Didn't know you were the type to go to clubs." She gave him a foxy grin.

It surprised him how she had grown over the years. Wearing that blue and gold dress as naturally as a smile, she looked like an angel. Hardly any make-up except for the faint gold eyeshadow and blush those friends of hers must have put on her.

He returned the grin, only noticeable to her by his crinkled eye and jested. "Maah, maah, didn't know you were the type to go to clubs either, Naru-chan."

"Sensei!" She groaned at the nickname. "Stop calling me that! You know I hate that, 'ttebayo!"

He made no attempt to hide his amusement and laughed at her a little. But with the way she was pouting, with the big cerulean eyes and blushing, whiskered cheeks, she made it rather hard for him to stop laughing.

Naru grumbled, "You need to stop that, Sensei! It's really not fair!"

"Maah, Naruko," Kakashi sighed, his eye still crinkled in amusement. "You need to stop calling me 'Sensei', it makes me feel old."

"You are old, Kakashi-sensei." She snorted.

Kakashi frowned at that remark trying to ignore the pain it struck against his heart, but it proved futile. "Shall we see about that?"

Her thin eyebrow flew halfway up her forehead in confusion.

"What are you saying?" She asked tentatively.

Without a word, he grabbed her naked hand in his gloved and dragged her to the dance floor. Something with in Kakashi felt horrified and disgusted at the fact that he actually enjoyed spinning her around on to the music.

Slowly with the music still playing, Naruko began to loosen up, and gradually without realizing it, she fell deeper and deeper into his arms, almost completely comfortable with him. Utterly pleased with that notion, Kakashi unconsciously moved in closer until their hips brushed against eachother and her small chest touched his.

He stiffened and his eye widened just a fracture at the forbidden contact.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Naruko's sky blue orbs gazed into his stormy one innocently and confused as to why he suddenly stopped.

Forcing himself to calm down with subtle, deep breathes, "It's nothing, Naru-chan." Adding the familiar term onto her shortened name, she gave a bright blush.

Unbeknownst to the still dancing couple, the music had stopped and they were moving to their own synchronized tune that only they could hear. But then the music struck up again and they looked at eachother, not even continuing to dance along with the other couples.

Kakashi snatched his hands back from her tight grip and headed back to the bar for another drink to clear his muddled head. Naruko followed right behind him and slipped onto the stool right next to him.

"One tall Death by Midnight." Kakashi ordered quietly.

"Wow," Naruko whistled. "You sure you're okay?" She added, concern not even being hidden from her voice.

Kakashi had no idea how to explain to her what was going on. He was slightly buzzed, in a idiotic competition to dance with a girl first, and ended up taking great pleasure in the fact that he made his student, his sensei's daughter blush like a silly civilian, and that he danced almost _erotically_ with said girl. The girl that he had promised his Sensei he would take care of!

Instead of all the answers he could have spun, Kakashi took a fling at it. "Gai kidnapped me here."

"Ugh…I'm really sorry for you." She gave him a pat on shoulder, not realizing how much he just wanted to grab her hand and hold it tightly, never to let go.

The bartender gave Kakashi, his rather large drink of liquor and then moved onto the next customer.

"Anything I can do for you, pretty lady?" He winked at her.

"Just some…sake." She didn't even look at the flirtatious bartender who just grumbled before getting her order.

Kakashi took a hold of the drink and tipped it through his mask. "So, still think I'm old?"

"And perverted." She giggled and gave him a wink. "I know you still read those stupid porn novels. But I will admit you do dance really well. Who taught you?"

"Your mother." He grumbled. Naruko gave him a look and a laugh at the mention of her fiery mother. "I'm serious, she demanded that all of us should learn how to dance just in case for when we were older. I swear though, she was insane."

A hand slapped the back of his head and he rolled his eye. "That's my mother you're talking about, Sensei, show at least some respect."

"Doesn't make her any less crazy." He only took another swig of his drink, not realizing that his free hand had become entangled in hers.

"Sensei…" Naruko groaned at the blatant disrespect for her mother Uzumaki Kushina.

Kakashi looked into her eyes and she stared back, slightly widening them. "Don't call me sensei." He demanded in a rather husky voice.

Her lower lip trembled and before he could do anything else. She got up off of the stool and tore her hand from his, yanking him up with her. Her arm wrapped around his back and his arm rested on her shoulder, her free hand, holding onto it.

"I'm taking you home, Kakashi-sensei, before anything else happens, got that." Naruko huffed.

Leaving the club and loud music behind, Naruko and Kakashi stumbled down the street heading towards the older's apartment. The cold air caused her to let loose a shaky breath, watching the white puff of air dissipate in the winter night.

For the Hi no Kuni, the weather was quite unusual, far more chilly than normal. Instead of the winter temperatures of forty and fifty, they had fallen to mid-twenties and thirties, cold enough to snow, but it hadn't yet.

"If only you weren't drunk, you'd be able to tell me where that damn apartment of yours is, Kakashi-sensei." Naruko muttered under her breath.

Even in his drunken state, Kakashi still was aware enough to know that Naruko was dragging him home and that she didn't know where his place was. All his rational sense, which was close to nil, screamed at him that this was a bad idea, a really bad idea for the two of them. Kakashi didn't want to listen to it.

Naruko gave him a concerned look. "Kakashi-sensei, you would be able to tell me where you live, ne?"

"But, you're pretty…" He grinned at her. "I like pretty. I like you and you too." His eye fell on the mounds on Naruko's chest.

Without a second thought, she dropped him to the ground, blushing like a tomato, red covering her entire face and part of her neck. Kakashi looked up at her face and smiled in good nature. A bright handprint covered the visible part of his face, and the man tried to soothe the pain by rubbing it. Didn't really work.

Next thing he knew, she had shunshinned them to her own apartment and currently was placing him on her bed. He didn't care much about sleeping at that moment, only the beauty in front of him. Without any thought, Kakashi grabbed a hold of her hand before she moved away from him and pulled her into him. His lips met her small plump ones and her fingers entangled themselves in his hair. A hand tore his mask off and he began to tug at her own boundaries.

The rest, as they seem to say, is history.

* * *

With grace and skill, only a highly trained shinobi would have, Kakashi slipped out from the covers and covered himself in whatever wasn't torn or ruined to oblivion at the time. Thankfully his pants and vest weren't torn, so he placed them on and set about to clothing the young girl. Extremely uncomfortable, Kakashi found her clothes and didn't even look as he threw the short shorts and over-sized T-shirt on Naruko.

As his head continued to pound like he had taken a hundred Chidori to the head, Kakashi couldn't help but feel reviled and disgusted with himself. How in the world did a few drinks, a challenge, and his sensei's daughter lead to all this? He slept with the one person he swore he would never hurt and always protect. Minato-sensei would be completely disgusted with him, ashamed and wanting to cut his throat off. And Obito… she would have been disgusted with him, Kakashi had loved her, but she was dead. And Naruko… Kakashi had no desire to ever know what she thought about it all. But Naruko would hate him upon waking up.

With a sigh, he shunshinned away, only to puke on his wooden floor when he arrived home.

* * *

That very same day, they had team practice with Sai, Sakura, and Yamato-taichou. Kakashi partnered up the three younger against Yamato and himself. Their job was to retrieve and destroy the scrolls both Kakashi and Yamato hid on them. Thankfully Kakashi and his fellow Jounin had already planned the exercise out the other day.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked, looking scarily innocent.

"Well, Hag, I'm sure it will include messing up your schedule." Sai smiled falsely at the pink-hair teammate. "And if it messes up your schedule then that means you won't be able attend that date you had planned out."

Sakura clenched her fist, growling at the boy. "You don't get in between me and my dates, Sai."

"Though I'm not sure about Dickless, she may not be able to complete the task." Sai smiled once more at the team.

Although, Sai sounded mean, Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Naruko looked like a mess. Her long hair was in a fray, messily placed in its pigtails. Her eyes were baggy and looked slightly puffy and red. And as far as clothing went, she did dress in appropriate apparel, but Naruko still looked as though she had gone through hell and back.

And it was all Kakashi's fault…

If only he didn't drink that night.

If only he didn't agree with Gai…

If only she wasn't Minato-sensei's daughter…

If only…

If only he didn't have the worse luck when it came to losing people…

"Sensei!" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Blinking he looked at her and gave a smile. "Sakura-chan, why did you interrupt me when I was thinking about the best part for the novel."

"Speaking of which," Yamato observed, "Where is your smut?"

"I needed to start off on a fresh slate, so I didn't bring it today. Why? Looking to borrow it?" Kakashi teased, finding Tenzo's face hilarious.

Behind his mask, he frowned. Naruko wouldn't look at him, so she must have known what happened last night. That's the only reason she would have been looking that way. It's his entire fault for the sleepless night, and the tears by the looks of it, what else could explain the puffy red eyes?

"You three will be coming after Yamato and I who will have scrolls. Your mission is to take the scrolls and get rid of them." Kakashi explained as he pulled out four scrolls, handing two over to Yamato.

"Begin." Kakashi vanished in front of their eyes, only due to the fact that he was a Shadow Clone placed there by the original that was in the trees, watching everything.

It didn't surprise him when Yamato vanished as well with the scrolls, leaving Sakura and Sai going after Yamato and Naruko after himself. By the looks of it, that was their plan and a good one…that they should have thought over.

Naruko searched around at first with her eyes and then with her chakra. Kakashi felt rather impressed. Her not being a sensor-type would make it extremely difficult, but here she was, feeling out his chakra. Snapping her eyes open, Naruko launched herself into the treetops where Kakashi waited. Neither said a word, but her anger and his own at himself lashed out as they parried each other.

Blow for blow, Kakashi blocked her deadly kick with his arms crossed and she spun around, punching exactly where she had kicked on his arms. If not for his limited medical knowledge, they would have broken.

"We need to talk." There it was. Kakashi backed a few paces and stood erect, his hitai-ate up with the Sharingan swirling about.

"About what?" He questioned, knowing full well about what was to be discussed.

Naruko scowled, darkness falling over her bright eyes. "Last night."

"I was drunk and stupid." Kakashi answered back to the unspoken question. "What more is there to say?"

"How about sorry! That might be a start!" Naruko snarled, her hands flying through the seals.

His eye caught the seal pattern and integrated it into his memory. "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough!" She yelled out. Her hands clapped and she saw the winds pierce everything in sight.

Dammit.

Kakashi was not having a good day.

Scratch that. Hatake Kakashi doesn't have good days, not for a long time.

He flipped over, coating his hands with chakra to hold onto the tree branch. Before Kakashi realized it, after the Futon came a Katon to burn the branch. His eye narrowed. So that's where she wanted to take the fight… Letting himself fall, Kakashi ducked and rolled before springing out in fashion to land safely.

"Dammit Kakashi!" Naruko hit the ground with force, not even bothering to try to recover before she went after him again, this time with tears flowing down her face.

He didn't stop her from running into him, not knowing what in the world had possessed him to take a beating from the world's most powerful kunoichi. Instead her fists hit his chest and she cried into him, angry, hurt, upset, and conflicted. Kakashi didn't want to move. He deserved everything she did to him and ten times more for all he did to hurt the ones he loved.

"Dammit! Why don't you fight back 'ttebayo!" Naruko cried out at him, her eyes staring into his mismatched.

He didn't respond.

Kakashi bent down and pressed his clothed lips against her full, plush ones. She blushed, uncertain at first, but then with a calm confidence, she returned his kiss.

As they parted for air, Kakashi looked at her, wondering, thinking. "Do you…regret it?"

Her mouth opened as if to speak before closing, blue eyes looking away from him. It had hurt him to see her act this way, that all of this was because of his own damn fault.

"No." She looked back up at him with sudden confidence. "I…I guess I don't. I should but I don't…" She scratched her head. "I'm not making much sense, am I 'ttebayo…" She laughed shakily.

"Naruko." She looked at him tilting her head slightly as his hands rested on her shoulders. "You're making perfect sense."

Blinking, Naruko held his gaze before awkwardly shuffling her feet. "So…what now?"

"Dunno, never had a girlfriend." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away at the trees.

"G-g-girlfriend!" She blushed like her dear friend Hinata. "Is…is that what we are?"

Kakashi crinkled his eye. "I still have the scroll, Naru-chan."

After taking a few seconds to process as her newly deemed boyfriend jumped into the trees. Naruko circled her arms angrily in the air. "Dammit Kakashi-sensei!"

He laughed as he fled from her. Kakashi's thoughts remained on the young girl. _"You really are the one thing, I don't regret, Namikaze Naruko."_

* * *

**Yeah, I hope it's good! Been super crazy busy because my house is full and I can't get to my computer to write all that much so...yeah...  
**

**Sorry for the OOC when it comes to Naruko. Always loved the pairing and I kinda see her as growing up since the whole training trip and Pein so that's my explanation for as to why she's acting the way she is. **

**Please review!**


End file.
